ethicswikiaorg-20200213-history
Param Atma
Param Atma (परम आत्मा) or Parmatma (परमात्मा) refers to the Collective Conciousness, the Universal Soul. Param means universal, ultimate, absolute, or supreme. Atma or Atman means soul or spirit. ::yatah sarvani bhutani pratibhanti sthitani ca ::yatrai ‘vo ‘pashamam yanti tasmai satyatmane namah Salutations to that reality in which all the elements and all animate and inanimate biengs shine as if they have an independent existence, and in which they exist for a time and into which they all merge ::jnata jnanam tatha jneyam drasta darsana drsyabhuh ::karta hetuh kriya yasmat tasmai jnaptyatmane namah Salutations to that consciousness which is the source of the apparently distinct threefold divisions of knower, knowledge and known, seer, sight and seen, doer, doing and deed. ::sphuranti sikara yasmad anandasya ‘mbare vanau ::sarvesham jivanam tasmai brahmanandatmane namah Salutations to that bliss absolute (the ocean of bliss) which is the life of all beings whose happiness and unfoldment is derived from the shower of spray from that ocean of bliss. Paramatma is synonomus with the OM syllable in Hinduism. Maya In most Indian religions, all existences are vibrations in the infinite space time continuum. This time and space exists within the dream of the infinite consciousness. The Creator does not have a physical body, only the spiritual presence. He is the intelligence that supports the entire universe, and every thought/desire that arises in this intelligence gives rise to a form. In the begining, there was sleeping conciousness and the infinite space. When it awoke a part of it thought, I am light and became plasma. Another part of it thought, I am fluid and became water. Another part thought, I am firm and became earth. Though all these forms are in nature pure intelligence, on account of self-forgetfulness of this, and of the thought of physical forms, they freeze in the physical forms. -And the ignorance of this experience is called Maya. Parmatma is also called Antaryami, meaning "the controller within" and refers to God residing within the hearts of all beings. The All-pervading sunshine is not different from the sun. Both are heat and light, yet the sun retains its form and identity as the source of all light. Just as the sun may be reflected in numerous water surfaces, the one and only God is reflected in the hearts of all living beings as the Antaryami. ::Twameva Mata, Cha Pita Twameva ::Twameva Bandhu, Cha Sakha Twameva ::Twameva Vidya, Dravinum Twameva ::Twameva Sarvam, Mama Deva Deva You are my mother, my father you are, You are my brother(relative), and my (every) friend; You are knowledge and my wealth you are, You are (in) everything to me, God of all Gods. Christianity You are spirit, in human form having an earthly experience. Even more, by being in the physical body still does not limit your connection with God. One limits their connection to God through free will by the choices they decide to make throughout their life. Your thoughts lead to the future, and if your thoughts aren't with God daily than you will be failing to access your spiritual inner being because within you is God.http://www.helium.com/items/1568761-walk-with-god See also * I Am * Param Ishwar * Buddha * OM External links * Nature of the indwelling spirit of God Category:Hinduism Category:Buddhism Category:Jainism Category:Sikhism Category:Transcendental Knowledge Category:Christianity